<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday by Parknerandirondad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743370">Happy Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad'>Parknerandirondad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jelly’s Parkner Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Parties, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, ironfam, parkner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parknerandirondad/pseuds/Parknerandirondad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: “We’ve all made a “Happy Birthday” sign” / coming of age / getting older</p>
<p>The iron fam celebrates harleys 18th birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jelly’s Parkner Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Parkner Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are two pics cuz I drew one using Ryan simpkins (Ty simpkins actually sister) as Abby and then one using Amanda seyfried because one wonderful writer let me know that is what they pictured when they write about her! All hand drawn still!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/54dCxEJ">Ryan I think</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/17eSX0e">Amanda I think</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am always taking requests for ANYTHING marvel related!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>